Disney Elemental
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: "The Fire lit the way for those who were lost in the shadows to follow. The Earth made them a home away from the mountain, the Air breathed life to those that deserved to live, and the Water purified those drowning in the darkness...It's time for a new generation to take charge. A new generation of Elementals has been born...A new Disney War is coming..."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney and no this is not for profit. This is a collaborative writing between me and GodWriting. Without further do, let's begin.**

Prologue: Legend of the Elementals

In ancient times, there lived a demon that was so evil and cruel that even Walt Disney would not stop him. He saw the fear and darkness sweeping in the lands. In a desperate attempt to free the oppressed he sent out four elemental users that had the courage to save those who were enslaved and oppressed by the demon. The Fire lit the way for those who were lost in the shadows to follow. The Earth made them a home away from the mountain, the Air breathed life to those that deserved to live, and the Water purified those drowning in the darkness. They combated and defeated the demon and sealed him beneath Bald Mountain, but the Elementals vanished once the demon was sealed in his prison.

Over the past centuries since the confrontation, many people in the Disney community have passed the story of the Elementals from one generation to the next in hopes to keep their spirits alive.

It's been over 50 years since that great battle for Disney, and now the seal on his prison is wearing thin. Soon, he will break free with ease and return the land Happiest Place on Earth back into a world of Nightmares and Darkness.

It's time for a new generation to take charge. A new generation of Elementals has been born...A new Disney War is coming...

 **Author's Notes:** I apologize if the chapter's short, but the next chapter will introduce the heroes. So until then, constructive criticism, reviews, and suggestions for future chapters are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1 Gatherings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney. Like I said, it's a collaborative writing.**

Chapter 1: Gathering

Terra's POV

God, did I hate airplanes! So crowded and cramped, most of the people complaining, babies or animals on board making so much noise. Ugh! It's such a pain!

Normally I would rather drive all the way from New York to Florida, but my parents were so insistent on me flying. I'll never understand them. My grandfather, who lived in Florida, asked me and only me to come over. Apparently, it was super important.

My name's Terra Everstone, I'm 15 years old and this how it all began for me.

I finally found my luggage from the baggage claim and hurried to get an uber to get to my grandpa's. First weird thing that happened, I saw a man in a fancy suit holding a sign with my name on it. At first, I didn't question it. I hurried over and asked the man who he was. He didn't answer but instead told me that "the car was waiting for me."

Second weird thing that happened I got to ride in a fancy limousine! My grandpa never had the money for this! That's when I started asking questions but the driver didn't answer and just loaded the trunk with my luggage. I nervously got in the limousine and sat alone in there as we drove off to what I thought was my grandpa's house.

Third weird thing that happened we were going WAY too far away from my grandpa's neighborhood. This made me panic a little, but then I saw the signs outside the limousine window. I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I was at Disney World…

What the hell?! Why am I at Disney World?! The car pulled past the front gate and gone into the back area where it looked like only staff and cast members could go. Once the car stopped and the car door opened, I rushed out and started giving the driver a piece of my mind.

"Listen here, pal!" I nearly screamed. "What's going on?! I'm supposed to be meeting my grandpa at HIS house in-"

"Your grandfather's here, I can assure you." The driver said calmly as he took out my luggage and handed it to me. At first, I didn't accept and we just stared at each other for a while before I finally took my stuff.

"You can assure me?" I questioned him. The driver nodded his head and the roughly grabbed my wrist. He then started pulling me to a nearby office and pushed me inside. There wasn't much inside the office. Just a few chairs, 4 to be precise, and a desk. No windows or bookcases, but there was an air vent.

"Wait here. The others will arrive shortly." The driver said before slamming the door shut before I had a chance to question him. I grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door my only exit but it was locked.

And right now, I got a really bad feeling about this...

(Fintan's POV)

My name is Fintan Devlin and I'm fifteen years old I've been a fan of Disney since I was very little and I was really excited I finally get to go to Walt Disney World. It was my first time and I was binge watching the Disney Movies from Snow White to Zootopia. Though my little brother Aidan was being annoying by whining all because I didn't have any of the teeny bopping bull amongst the binge watch list.

Aidan whined, "Come on Fintan turn on Hannah Montana!"

I retorted, "No."

Aidan whined, "Come on."

I retorted, "No."

My mom stopped the car on a few miles from Disney World and she turned to snap, "Aidan, leave your brother alone."

Aidan whined, "But mom, why does he get to watch stuff with Disney that I don't like?"

My mom answered, "Because it's his choice not yours."

My little brother pouted and I was about to switch the movies, my mother cried, "We're here."

I smiled, "Oh yeah."

I was about to begin the best day of my life.

Zephyrus's POV

I didn't even want to come here. This place is just a park to waste money on stupid junk that'll eventually break later on. But of course, this was our family tradition. My mom and dad had their first date at Disney World and they've together ever since.

I'm an only child, for now. My mom told me that we'd be expecting a baby in about 8 more months.

My name is Zephyrus Jules, and this is my life turned upside down because I came here to this park.

My mom and dad were going on Space Mountain while I went to check out some things, seeing if this place got any upgrades. I was wandering around when I saw some kid, around my age of 15, looking around.

"He must be lost…" I thought out loud. At first, I thought it wasn't my business but then...Ugh, curse my dad for giving me the strong sense of helpfulness!

I walked over to the red-head and asked, "Hey, you lost?" He looked at me with his strange colored eyes. One of them was golden and the other one was the same color as his hair.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda." He answered. "You see, I was with my family and then when we walked through the gate, I was given a ticket for a special ride. My mom and brother are going to meet me up later but...I have no idea where this special ride is. Can you help me?" He asked.

I looked at him confused. From what I know, there aren't any new special rides here, at least not yet. I was going to tell him that but I didn't want to get his hopes down. I sighed.

"Alright, let's go ask a staff member if they know anything. By the way, I'm Zephyrus Jules. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Fintan Devlin, nice to meet you, Zeph." He said with a smile.

"Um...Alright…" I found kinda weird that he called me Zeph, but whatever.

As soon as we found a staff member and told them about the ticket, they started taking us to the back area of the park. I was confused on why I had to come along, but they told me I MUST come with them. I shrugged and followed.

We came to the back area and were walking to an office when Fintan and I heard a man in a fancy suit say, "Wait here. The others will arrive shortly."

The staff member, Fintan, and I walked past the man and the staff member opened the door with their own set of keys. We walked in and saw a young girl in there. She was about my age, just as Fintan was, and had long brown hair and green eyes.

The door closed behind us and was locked. Fintan hurried to the door and tried to open it. But it was just proven to be locked.

"Hey! Wh-What's going on?!" He asked, sounding panicky.

"I could ask the same thing! Who are you guys?" The girl asked. "I'm supposed to be at my grandfather's but I was taken here instead!"

"Sounds to me like we've been kidnapped." I simply said. The two looked at me shocked.

"Kidnapped?!" Fintan repeated. "Bu-But why?! And why at Disney?!" Just as I was about to reply…

"I can NOT get kidnapped! OK?!" The girl nearly screamed. "I'm have a WAY busy schedule and my grandfather is probably worried sick right now!"

"Well, I'm sorry, girlie! But I'm pretty sure victims don't have a choice in being kidnapped." I snapped at her. I can tell this is going to one hell of argument...

(Aysu's POV)

My name is Aysu Fahri, I have been a Disney fan since the moment I was born and I was really delighted to see Magic Kingdom in front of me.

I was looking around in excitement because there was so much to do, but I couldn't decide so I decided to go to the Magic Carpet because I am a major fan of the movie. I was about to get on the ride, but I felt a hand on my wrist and it was a Belle actress.

She said, "Come with me, there's a new ride."

I started to see my mother and I was going to tell her, but Belle told me, "Don't worry your parents will be fine."

I started to look around and I was panicking trying to scream, but Belle said, "Calm down. It'll be fine."

I walked to the back area and came across three kids around my age two boys and one girl.

One of the boys was a redhead with strange colored eyes, one of them was golden and the other was as red as his hair.

The other boy had blonde hair and dark violet eyes.

The girl had long brown hair and green eyes.

I asked, "So you guys were lured here too?"

The girl stated, "I was supposed to be at my grandpa's, but somehow they say he's here."

The boy with the red hair said, "Me and Zeph here were lured in a promise of a new ride."

The blonde boy stated, "I think we've been kidnapped. I don't know why here. This place is as pricy as a scam."

The redhead said, "Guess what Walt Disney was working on a secret project before he died in 1966. This park was his project and it was dedicated by his older brother Roy in the 1970s."

The blonde boy, the one the redhead called Zeph, looked at him confused.

"Are you some kind of nerd for this crap?" He asked.

We all looked at him like he was crazy. But then, a speaker went off and told us, "Please sit down in any seat. The ride will begin shortly, and we don't want you getting injured."

I took a back seat behind the redhead, while the other girl took one behind Zeph.

We heard a voice saying, "For safety please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times."

 **Author's notes:** Looks like the quartet are on the promised ride. How will it go? The next chapter has the answer. Until then, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Generation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney; if I did the series would be real. The protagonists of my other Disney fic that are making a cameo belong to me.**

Chapter 2: A New Generation of Heroes

(3rd Person's POV)

Fintan was looking around and suddenly the room started shaking. Zephyrus screamed, "I knew this was a scam!" Aysu looked at her fair skinned hands as she tried to remove the device, but to no avail.

Terra cried, "Remove the bar!"

Aysu responded, "I can't!"

The shaking stopped and suddenly the four felt themselves being propelled to a bumpy ride. It felt as if they were on a thrill ride from Six Flags. It felt like they were going faster and faster with every moment's passing. Zephyrus and Fintan held onto the bars tightly while Terra and Aysu were screaming as the ride went even faster. So, everything came to a screeching halt. It took the four teens a second or 2 to realize that the ride stopped. They all kinda sat there in silence before the bars removed themselves. Finally, the teens were able to stand up and stretched after what seemed like 5 minutes of terrible torture. Terra quickly ran to the door and tried to get out of this room.

But the door was still locked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Terra shouted. "Let us out!" She pounded on the door, hoping someone would hear her. Zephryus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, would ya?" He pleaded calmly, because he was getting a headache from the pounding sound Terra was making. Terra turned and glared at him.

"How can you be so calm right now?!" She asked, more like yelled.

"At least I can be calm!" Zephyrus countered. The girl and boy argued with each other as Fintan and Aysu just watched them.

"How long do you think they'll be like this?" Fintan asked Aysu over the arguing.

"I'm not really one for arguments. But I'd guess 2-3 minutes." She answered and then held out her hand. "I'm Aysu Fahri, and you are?" Fintan smiled at the nice girl and shook her hand.

"I'm Fintan Devlin. Nice to meet you, Aysu." Finally, hearing a click, the teens turned towards the door that was starting to open. Standing in the doorway was a man, around the age of 75, with a white goatee and he wore a fancy office suit that was dark blue and silver.

"Grandpa?!" Terra cried out.

The man smiled, "Terra. I haven't seen you since you were very little. Come on in. We have much to talk about."

Terra walked into the room and they saw an image that looked as if it was made from a tapestry. It depicted a fair skinned young man with spiky jet black hair that pointed downward to his neck. His eyes were hidden from sight. He was garbed in a crimson short sleeved shirt, a black jacket and jeans. He was wielding a flaming red sword and behind him was a bird made of lava and fire.

Terra asked, "Hey grandpa who is that?"

The man retorted, "This is not the appropriate time."

Aysu smiled at the picture with her blue eyes on the tapestry and she cried, "Did you hear of a group of teens that were from California that saved the Disney world with a bird of fire? One of them was this boy and they were guided by a girl with glasses. She too is a Disney fan."

Zephyrus placed his hand on his face as he muttered, "Those guys should have outgrown Disney years ago. What does that have to do with anything?"

Fintan snapped, "Zeph, cut it out!"

Zephyrus asked, "What are we here for? Hell why is there a tapestry of that kid? There's nothing special about them."

Fintan asked, "How do you know that?" Just as Zephyrus was about to answer, Terra's grandfather spoke first.

"You've all be called here for an important mission." All the teens looked at him as he faced away from them.

"An important mission?" Fintan repeated.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Zephyrus questioned. "Listen, I don't care who you are, old man! I want out of this crap now!"

"Hey!" Terra shouted at Zephyrus. "Don't talk to my grandpa that way!"

"I'll talk to him however-"

"Enough!" The old man's command nearly shook the room. The teens were startled when it happened. They all looked at each other before looking at Terra's grandfather, who was clearing his throat. "Fighting each other is not going help you become stronger. You need to bond as one in order to save is world."

"Wait...Save this world?" Fintan asked. "What world?"

"The Disney World, my dear boy." The old man answered.

"Now I know this is a joke…" Zephyrus muttered. "Are you crazy, old man? We're suppose to save a theme park? What's gonna happen if we don't? Someone with shut it down?"

"Not just the park, Zephyrus." He said. "But the REAL world of Disney. Years ago, before Disney was save the first time and many times after that...there were 4 elemental guardians. One of Earth, one of Air, one of Fire, and one of Water. Together, they defeated a great evil that threaten to turn Disney into a world of Nightmares and Darkness."

"Wait...Are you talking about Chernabog, from Fantasia?" Fintan asked. Terra's grandfather looked at the red-head, surprised a bit. He then chuckled.

"Well, you've done your research." He said before continuing. "Chernabog threaten the elementals with everything he had. But soon, the elementals were successful in sealing him away within Bald Mountain. However...As soon as they did...they vanished."

"Vanished?" Terra repeated.

"Where did they go?" Aysu asked. They then heard Zephyrus groan in annoyance.

"Are you guys SERIOUSLY buying this story?" He questioned. "This guy is obviously making all this stuff up! Disney isn't a real place! It's just a theme park with price scams and people in costumes, pretending to be the characters. They're not real!"

"But what if they are real, Zeph-"

"Stop calling me Zeph!" Zephyrus snapped at Fintan. "I'm really getting sick of it!"

"My boy," the old man tried to talk, "please understand-"

"Understand what-Ugh!" Zephyrus held his head and shouted in annoyance. "Disney isn't real!" Just then, Terra came up to Zephyrus and slapped him across the face. Everyone, except Terra's grandfather, was shocked at this action. Zephyrus held his cheek and looked Terra, who said: "Calm down, dude. You're freaking me out." That's when Terra's grandfather let out a laugh.

"That's my granddaughter! Just like her mother!" He said. "Now, Zephyrus, may I continue?"

"Uh, yeah...sure…" Zephyrus answered, unsure of what just happened.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, the guardians vanished without a trace. No one knows where they went or if they are still even alive, but now, a new generation must take their places." The grandfather looked at the 4 teens with a serious expression.

"Wait...You mean...us?!" Fintan exclaimed. "We're the new generation?! But we don't even know each other!"

Aysu asked, "Why choose us? Why can't you call the ones that saved the Disney world several times? What happened to those guys?"

Zephyrus joked, "They probably finally realized Disney's just a phase little kids."

Fintan said, "Zeph, I'm two seconds away from pounding you. Now shut up and listen to Terra's grandpa, he might know where they are."

Terra's grandpa retorted, "They live in California, but someone or something has cut off our ties to them, no one knows where those guys are now. However one of them managed to escape and is waiting for you in the Disney world."

Fintin asked, "What can we do to help save the Disney world?"

Terra's grandpa answered as he opened a door with a portal, "Seek out one of the folks I told you about and the person will lead you to Master Yen Sid. He can assign you your powers."

Fintan smiled, "This is going to be sweet!"

Zephyrus remarked in a sarcastic tone, "Oh gee, I wonder who the person is. It better not be the nerd with the glasses."

Terra's grandpa stated in a stern voice, "Watch your tone boy. I strongly advise that you proceed with caution for the villains there will lead you astray."

The quartet entered the portal in a single filed line not knowing what awaited them beyond the door.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the quartet are about to find out who the person is going to be in the next chapter, there's going to be an encounter of one of the heroes of my fanfiction series. There's a poll in regards on who should be the escapee. Constructive criticism is welcome and please be sure to cast your vote.


	4. Chapter 3: The Escapee from Los Angeles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney.**

Chapter 3: The escapee from Los Angeles

Our heroes came to and they were in the presence of a young woman who would pass as a sixteen year old due to scoliosis, but was twenty-four years old. She had wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes that were framed in thin round glasses garbed in a dark purple shirt, grey pants and black shoes.

Aysu asked, "Who are you?"

The woman answered, "I am Danyal Parker and I am part of the Rogues of Time. However I have been expecting you to come so I can guide you to Master Yen Sid."

Fintan asked, "What happened to your team?"

Danyal answered as a flashback of the events occurred, "My team and I were being contacted about the rise of Chernabog. However, the power went out and we were attacked by demons that abandoned everything they had known as the Forsaken. I was trying to transport my squad, but Natius told me to go to Florida to seek you out."

Aysu asked, "What happened to them? Where did they get taken to?"

Danyal answered with concern, "I don't know, but something jammed our reception."

Zephyrus said, "Maybe they woke up and realized Disney isn't real."

Danyal glared at him in frustration stated, "Young man, your attitude reminds me of Bianca, and if she was here right now, I swear she'd slap you in the face for it. Now we need to get to Master Yen Sid so he can assign your elements. He lives in the Mysterious Tower."

Our heroes entered the tower and as they were walking the confusing stairway Zephyrus muttered, "This has to be some theatrics. I bet Yen Sid is an animatronic."

Danyal snapped, "Enough Jules. I advise you watch that tone because Yen Sid would have you do the water like Mickey Mouse."

Terra asked as they preceded the steps, "Hey Ms. Parker. Who's Yen Sid?"

Danyal answered, "Yen Sid is a very powerful sorcerer and King Mickey's tutor in magic."

Zephyrus said, "There's no such thing as magic."

Fintan snapped, "Shut up."

They met a man in blue robes with a pointed hat and Danyal bowed, "Master Yen Sid. I bring you these four as you requested."

Zephyrus said to Danyal, "Really? He's an animatronic. He's not real. Why don't you come back to reality and grow up little Miss Disneyboo?" Danyal was about to say something to Zephyrus but Yen Sid stopped her by rising from his seat and walking up to Zephyrus. He glared down at the young boy and Zephyrus looked back him but had no idea what to say. Then, Yen Sid finally spoke.

He said, "Just like a wind element. Uncontrollable and unpredictable."

"Huh?" Zephyrus was confused on what he meant.

"Now," Yen Sid look at the other three teens and asked, "which one of you is Fintan?"

"That's me, sir." The redhead answered. Yen Sid looked and smiled the young boy.

"A fire element, always burning with life." The old wizard said.

Terra smiled, "What about me sir?"

The old wizard said, "Like the earth, you're practical but you know how to keep others together."

He turned to Aysu and said, "Like the water, you flow and change to adapt into the environment around you."

Zephyrus asked, "What's all this gibberish about?"

Danyal said in a firm voice, "You need to show some respect Jules. You're standing in the presence of one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Disney Universe."

Zephyrus snapped, "Oh grow up!"

Danyal snarled, "This is your last warning from me Zephyrus Jules, if I hear one more snide comment out of that mouth of yours, you'll be dropping down and doing twenty pushups or better yet, Yen Sid will take care of your attitude."

She asked, "Master Yen Sid. I have a question, where can I find my team?"

Master Yen Sid answered, "I am afraid, it will not be easy for they are at the mercy of the Acolytes of Darkness."

Aysu asked, "Who are the Acolytes of Darkness?"

The old wizard answered, "They are an ancient secret society that worship Chernabog as their lord and master. They are dedicated in finding the Elementals and destroying them one by one."

Zephyrus was about to say a nasty comment, but Danyal glared at him to keep him in line.

Master Yen Sid said, "There are weapons for the four of you and you're to find them throughout the Kingdom. But be warned the acolytes will lead you astray, you must not be deceived. Now go forth and find the weapons."

 **Author's notes:** Looks like the four are going to have to find their weapons. If you have any suggestions on the weapons and where they should be located, please be sure to write your suggestions in the review section.


	5. Chapter 4: First Weapon

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney

Chapter 4: The first weapon

As instructed by Yen Sid and guided by Danyal, the quartet walked out of the tower and arrived on Disney, Main Street. There, they saw all different cartoon characters. Fintan had a gleam of excitement in his eyes, Terra smiled a little, Aysu had the same excitement that Fintan had, but Zephyrus just groaned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't wait to see this place!" Fintan was about to run off but Danyal stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Hold on, Fintan." She said. "We need to find your Elemental Weapons first."

"How do we find them?" Aysu asked.

"Probably by buying them at a gift shop or something." Zephyrus mumbled. Danyal heard him say that, but decided to ignore him this time.

"To find them, you all have to go to different parts of Main Street to claim them." Danyal explained.

"How will we know where to look?" Terra asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The weapons...they'll call out to you." Danyal answered.

"Call out to us?" Zephyrus questioned.

Danyal answered, "When I came across the staff I have in my hand, it flew over to me because I had a belief that we'd find our way home. In some cases the weapon will have a beckoning light. Bianca found hers in Cinderella's attic room immediately after we freed her. However, what I need you to know is that there are villains that are trying to find these weapons to release Chernabog. Don't even think about making a deal with them."

Terra cried, "I'll take on the Animal Kingdom. Aysu can take on Fantasyland."

Fintan said, "I'm taking Adventureland."

Zephyrus muttered, "I'll take on Tomorrowland."

Danyal stated, "Before you guys take on the lands. I need you to keep an eye out for any of the Acolytes of Darkness. I need you to bring one to me so I can question the bastard about the fate of my team."

"Um...Okay then!" Fintan agreed. Just then, Fintan ran off into the direction of Adventureland. Terra and Aysu giggled at Fintan's enthusiasm and started to follow in pursuit. Zephyrus seemed hesitant at first, Danyal noticed, but before she could ask what was wrong, he already started heading off with the group. Little did any of them know that a blonde cowgirl with short pigtails, who happen to be walking by, was eavesdropping on them.

For Fintan, Adventureland was like a dream come true! Everything was real and all the characters were real as well. "This is so awesome!" Fintan nearly yelled with excitement, but then remember he had a job to do. "Alright, Fintan, focus. You gotta find your weapon." Soon, he saw a beckoning light far in the distance that looked as if a fire was starting. He was about to run towards it, but something stopped him. He saw a girl with a cowgirl persona.

She smiled, "Not so fast, flame boy."

He asked, "Who are you? Are you one of the dark acolytes that an old comrade was telling me?"

The girl retorted, "Maybe. I can tell you a secret of the girl who speaks to you. She's one of the Chosen Children of Disney from California. She thinks the Acolytes are running around in cloaks. Clearly she doesn't know they come in different ways. I'll make a deal with you. If I help you with the sword and find an acolyte that pipsqueak can interrogate, will you do something for me in return?"

Suddenly, one of the Adventureland residents, who was a young man with black hair, brown eyes wearing an open dark purple vest and white baggy pants, showed up and stood between Fintan and the cowgirl. It was Aladdin. He was looking around for the fire. He commented, "What are you doing here Calamity Jane? You know perfectly well you're not welcome here. Go back to Frontierland while you can walk."

Fintan asked, "You're Aladdin?"

Aladdin nodded and he said, "Yeah, and this is Calamity Jane. I've been warning her to get out of this part of the Disney world, but she won't listen. She's a sharp shooter."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me? Calamity Jane asked. "Don't you remember the last time we tangled, Al? Or did I hit your head harder than I thought." Calamity laughed and Aladdin growled at her. The street boy threw a punch at the cowgirl, but Calamity Jane dodged it perfectly and spun around behind Aladdin and, as quick as lightning, pulled out her left pistol and aimed it at the back of Aladdin's head.

"What are you doing?!" Fintan exclaimed. This got some passing-by residents' attention and many of them gasped and whispered among themselves.

"That's Calamity Jane…"

"The Sharp Shooter of the Sacred 4!"

"She's kinda cute."

"You idiot! She's a criminal!" Fintan heard that last bit come from the crowd. This girl, she's a criminal of Disney? Aladdin didn't move, he was frozen. Not making any sudden movements.

"Should've just kept walking by, Al." Calamity said, and Fintan noticed a hint of sadness in her voice, but he couldn't tell if it was real or fake. "I don't want to do this…"

"Let him go!" Fintan ordered her. The cowgirl looked back and smirked when an idea formed in her head.

She said, "I can help you get the sword, if you do something for me in return."

Fintan asked, "What is it?"

She answered, "You hand that weapon to me after you find it."

Fintan snapped, "Hell no!" Calamity shrugged her shoulders and got the gun ready to fire and shoot Aladdin's head off. Fintan didn't know what he was doing but his heart acted over his mind instead of thinking this through like a normal person would. "Alright! Alright! I'll give you the weapon after I find it! I promise! Just don't hurt him!" Fintan shouted. Calamity froze and lowered the gun and looked back at Fintan with a wicked smirk. She spun the gun around her finger a few times before putting it away and holding her hand out to shake Fintan's, to seal the deal. Fintan swallowed but slowly reached out to shake Calamity Jane's hand.

Putting her hands on her hips after the handshake, Calamity spoke, "Alright, let's go get that weapon, kiddie." Calamity Jane let Fintan lead the way towards the beam of fire. When they both arrived at the source of the light, floating in the fire was a sword that had a silver blade with knights engraved on it and them fire red grip was formed like a spinal column. Fintan felt something, Something that pulling towards the sword glowing in the fire. He reached into the red light, which felt extremely hot, but for some reason, it didn't bother Fintan one bit. He gripped the sword and pulled it straight out of the the light. Examining closely, Fintan didn't see the sword as a weapon, but as a beautiful work of art. However, the moment was short lived because Calamity Jane kicked Fintan in the stomach, causing him to drop the sword. Fintan groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach, all the while, Calamity Jane walked and picked up the sword for herself. She looked down at Fintan and sighed.

"Sorry, sugar," She said, "but we had a deal. And the Sacred 4 needs to borrow this weapon for a while. Don't worry, I'll personally return it to you when we're done with it." And with that, Calamity laughed a little as she took her leave. Leaving Fintan with one thought in his mind, What have I done?


End file.
